Father & Son
by EmeraldDragon951
Summary: Revan has assumed the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith and taken Bastila as his apprentice. With luck the Republic catches her and discovers that she carries the child of the Sith Lord. Eighteen years will pass before the battle between the Revan and Revan
1. Chapter I

**Note that some of the canonical Star Wars history will be inaccurate. That has been done on purpose, not due to lack of knowledge. Also, the premise of this story is very similar to that of Luke and Anakin Skywalker but I assure you, the story itself will be very different. **

**Father and Son**

**Prologue**

"All hail Lord Revan! All hail Lord Revan! All hail Lord Revan!" The words rang clear throughout the Rakatan Temple grounds as the Sith cried out to their new lord. The soldiers saluted shot off their blasters into the sky in his honor. The dark Jedi sent sparks flying from their finger tips, causing damage to the structure around them, smashing the droids who were standing guard near the walls and several soldiers.

Revan merely looked down on the crowd beneath him, his crooked smile fixed on his pale face. His sleek brown hair was still matted with the blood of his former apprentice, Darth Malak, and that of his former companions, Mission Vao, the wookie Zalbarr, and the two Jedi, Jolee Bindo and Juhani. His hands were stained with the blood of the Sith soldiers who had remained loyal to Malak, and had died by his lightsaber on the Star Forge. He turned his head to look at his new apprentice, Bastila. She had cleaned up before the ceremony, but before, her face had been splashed with the blood of her former friends as well.

The Dark Lord folded his arms and called out for silence. Once the commotion had stopped, he inhaled deeply. "My friends," he said calmly. "It has been far too long since we have seen eye to eye. The deceptive ways of the Jedi must come to an end. Their insult to the Sith Empire cannot be excused. Go, leave this cursed planet. Hunt down what's left of the Jedi and bring them back here. If you cannot, kill them."

A roar of approval exploded from the crowd when he was finished. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed them, causing them to file out of the courtyard quickly. He turned around, towards the great temple doors, and started forward. He was followed quickly by Bastila, who entered the temple with him.

"That went well," Bastila commented as they traveled down the long staircases that made up the majority of the temple's upper levels.

"Very well," Revan agreed as they reached the special landing. He turned towards a door that had been cleverly hidden by the brick walls, and entered the room. Bastila quickly followed. Out of the many rooms in the Rakatan Temple, this was one of the few comfortable ones. This is where the great Rakatan prophet had lived. Now it served as the dwelling for the new Sith Lord.

Revan quickly removed his outer layer of robes, so he stood shirtless in the room. There was a small graze, where a lightsaber had struck his shoulder during the final battle. He touched his hand to it, sending the healing properties of the Force through it. The small injury began to stitch itself together and soon disappeared completely.

"We have work to do," he muttered.

"My Lord!" Bastila exclaimed. "You've just become the Lord of the Sith and Master of the Star Forge," she said as she drew nearer to him.

"Is there some point?" He asked.

She smiled as her hand rested on his arm and began to travel upward. Her fingertips dragged against the smooth folds of his arm, shoulder, and back. "We've yet to celebrate," she whispered into his ear. Revan grinned. He had considered it on numerous occasions. The idea of forcing himself on Bastila had been an entertaining one, when they had been sleeping with little more than a couple inches of metal separating them. In his work, he had forgotten the idea, until now.

"Forgive me, my dear," he replied calmly, as he wrapped his arms around her. The Dark Lord crushed his lips against hers in a burning kiss that sent shivers down her spine. She moaned and accepted him and his hands began to lift the skirts of her ceremonial robes. She felt his hand against the flesh of her thigh. It began to travel upward until it reached the material of her undergarment. Bastila moaned as Revan worked. The Dark Lord took immense satisfaction in seeing her pleasure. He felt her free leg wrap around his waist, urging him on.

Dustil Onasi retracted his hand quickly as the images burned in his mind. He looked down at the battered face of the Sith Lord in disgust. "It's him," Dustil confirmed as he looked up at his father, Carth. Carth nodded grimly. "You realize what this means?" He asked.

"It means that we only have one shot left," the newly instated admiral replied.

"It's risky," Dustil warned him. "It's more dangerous than the Jedi's plan."

"I know, but it's the only one we've got," Carth replied. The admiral jerked his head at the Sith on the table. "How do we know that she won't intervene?"

"She came to us in the end, didn't she?" Dustil reminded him. "Besides, Bastila will be lucky if she ever wakes up. I doubt she'll ever be powerful enough to influence them."

"I can't believe this is our only option," Carth said with a sigh. "It goes against everything the Jedi and the Republic believe in."

"Since when do we care about the Jedi?" His son pointed out.

Carth chuckled grimly. "How soon would you say it'll happen?" He asked.

Dustil sighed and placed his hand on the Sith Lord's swollen belly and thought about it. "They're alive," he replied. "And healthy. It could happen any day now."

"Alright," Carth said. "Alert me if anything new comes up."

Dustil nodded. Carth turned away and left quickly. Dustil sighed and turned back to Bastila's broken form. She had been captured on Hoth when she had been only two months pregnant. Since then, the babies had developed well, but the young Sith Lord had not yet woken up. It was doubtful that she ever would, or that she would even survive the birth.

Dustil sighed and walked away.

**Chapter I: Son of the Dark Lord**

_You want to know who I am? The knowledge you seek will not bring you comfort. The Jedi scorned me with good reason, just as you would scorn me if you knew the truth. I have lived under this guise that you have all seen for seventeen years. It is time for me to shed this disguise and reclaim my birthright. The Republic has lived in fear of the name 'Revan' for far too long. No more. I am Revan, son of the Dark Lord of the Sith and his Dark Lady. The Force has guided me to this path. All roads end here. Tonight I shall take up the sacred sword and challenge my father. Tonight, the fate of the Jedi, the Republic, the galaxy, and the name 'Revan' shall be decided. _

_Revan Shan, Jedi Exile and Outcast_

Revan set down the pen he was writing with and stood up. His hand reached for the sacred weapon that sat on his desk. Tonight, it was going to end. He clipped the lightsaber to his belt and turned away.

**14 Months Earlier**

Revan Shan sat alone in his quarters, his hand running over an old Sith holocron that he had recently found. He had scanned its contents already and found it to be of great use. As a matter of fact, it was probably the best thing he had going for him at the moment. Despite its usefulness, Revan was not in the greatest of moods. He was tired for one thing and he had far more work ahead of him before the week was out. His life was a constant race. He always had to rush from one end of the galaxy to the next, either trying to avoid Sith Cruisers, or Star Fighters, or Star Forge Capital Ships, or he was trying to get to some new cache of Jedi or Sith value.

The young knight had recently returned from a trip to Dxun, where he had found the tomb of the fabled Freedon Nadd. There had been quite a few useful artifacts there, but he had found no trace of what he was truly looking for. All he had found were more dark side artifacts.

"With the amount of dark side energy we haul through space, it's a wonder the Sith haven't found us."

Revan turned around and looked at his pilot and apprentice, Arra Knatea. She stood gracefully at his doorway, her green eyes scanning the pile of artifacts he had recovered. She tossed her red hair back out of her face and enviously looked open the ancient Sith items.

"I take it you can feel them?" Revan inquired.

"Completely," she responded, not taking her eyes off of them.

"You think you can use them?" He asked her.

She blinked a couple of times and then turned to face him. "I'm not sure," she replied. "Not safely anyway. But you could!"

"I know," he replied.

He was well aware that he could easily wield the ancient weapons of the greatest of the Sith Lords without being in the least bit affected by their dark side energy. Ever since childhood, he had held an equal control over the light and the dark. At one point he had been a true servant of the dark side. Time had changed him. Now he served both and both served him. Thus, his quarters were more of a shrine of ancient Jedi and Sith trinkets instead of a sleeping area.

"I wish to control one," she spoke, he voice barely above a whisper as he eyes returned to the ancient objects on top of his desk.

"Which?" He asked, his face perfectly balanced, not revealing any of his intentions.

She considered it for a moment. In truth she wanted them all. With all the power of Freedon Nadd behind her she could probably take the fight to Darth Revan now! Her waiting days would be over. The young Force-wielder would face the Dark Lord in one decisive battle. She needed them all! Her eyes burned with the desire to take all of them.

"Arra," Revan spoke calmly. "I know what you're thinking."

She shook her head quickly, trying to rid herself of such thoughts. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "I don't know what's come over me."

"It's perfectly natural to feel that addiction to dark side energy when it's offered to you in small quantities," he replied.

"But I've used the dark side before, Revan! I know what it is like! Why do I still crave it like a naïve school girl?"

"That's why it's so dangerous," the young man replied. "But I think you can fight it. So I'll ask you one more time. Which one?"

The girl's emerald colored eyes returned to the objects that sat on Revan's table. There were only six of them, yet she could not handle the choice. She was an eager girl, sixteen years old and more than capable of defending herself without a weapon, but the lightsaber that sat there called to her, as did the shining crystal that sat beside it. But what wonders did the golden amulet with the red gem hold, or the holobook beside it? Maybe they were all insignificant compared to the shining silver band that would fit her finger quite nicely? Could she handle the dark power in the wrist band that seemed to radiate the Force energy within?

"Arra?" Revan asked.

"I can't," she turned away and left the room quickly.

Revan smiled as she left. He had expected her to leap at the opportunity to finally wield true dark side energy as she had seen him do so many times. There had been a time on Tasper III when she had seen him single handedly take on several Sith Saber Droids using the amulet of Exar Kun. And another time, he had defeated a squad of renegade dark Jedi using the lightsaber of Ulic Qel-Droma. Needless to say, the power was enviable. She had done well.

Perhaps it was because she had also seen him draw great power from the light. She was a wise young woman. In their journeys together it was obvious that more dark side power wasn't always stronger. Revan had made an expedition to Korriban when he had been sixteen. There he was challenged by the maddened spirit of Ajunta Pall, whom his father had driven to verges of insanity when he had visited the planet several years earlier. The battle had been very intense, shaking Korriban to its roots. Revan's command of the dark side of the Force nearly mirrored the Sith Lord's. Neither had been able to gain an advantage. That was when Revan truly saw how powerful a hybrid Force-user could be. He drew the light side energy from a Solari crystal and used to weaken Pall. In the end, Revan managed to undo his father's work and the ancient Sith Lord returned to the light.

Ever since that day, Revan wore that very Solari crystal around his neck. It had once belonged to his father, or so he had heard. The younger Revan had heard the story from the man who had raised him, Carth Onasi. Apparently Revan Sr. had found the crystal in the tomb of a Sith Lord on Korriban. He had instantly taken a liking to it, hoping it would keep him from falling down the dark path he was on at the time. There was never a time when he didn't have it near him. Then he entered the Rakatan Temple on the unknown planet near the Star Forge. He came out a changed man.

Carth had gone back to the top of the temple to examine the scene where Revan had reassumed the title of Dark Lord. The crystal had been lying on the ground. Carth could only assume that Revan had cast it off, just as he had cast off the light and the Jedi.

The crystal now belonged to his son and it gave him the power he would one day need to crush the Sith and his father.

_Does the power make a difference? _

"It does," he replied.

_Your father has power too. Despite his loyalties to the darkness in his heart, he is not blind to the power of the light as you once were. _

"Darth Revan hasn't spent nearly as much time as I have hunting the ancient objects of the Jedi or the Sith!" The young man insisted.

_Your father searched the tombs of four great Sith Lords and every nook and cranny of the Star Forge! Your power is merely a child's toy compared to his. _

"The Dark Lord… I can beat him."

_Not yet, you cannot. You have not yet completed your training!_

"When?"

_The day will soon come, but you must trust me, Revan. I will not send you into battle until you are ready! _

Revan was silent. There wasn't really a point in arguing. He had spent years trying to discover who it was speaking to him and who it was that had promised to help him find his father, but to no avail. All he knew was that it was wise and more powerful than him. That must account for something.

"I have scoured the tombs of Naga Sadow, Marka Ragnos, Ajunta Pall, Tulak Hord, and Ludo Kressh on Korriban. There was more in the tombs of Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma and then Freedon Nadd. The eight greatest Sith Lords to ever live have bestowed their power upon me! How can Revan be more powerful?" 

There was no answer. He sighed and clenched his fist. Why? Why won't you tell me?

"Revan!"

The young man sighed and stood up. He made his way into the next room where Arra and her small utility droid were working at the holotable. The droid, P9-17, chirped as Revan entered the room. Arra gestured to the image that was now on the table. It seemed to be an old Sith text hologram. The ancient words of the Sith began to appear on the table. Revan shook his head. He had no idea how to read the language of the original Sith.

"Worthless?" She asked.

"No," he replied as he stared at the words. "Someone might be able to read this."

She shrugged and quickly saved the new file to a holodisk. "May I return to my work?" She inquired pleadingly.

"Sure," he replied. "How's it coming?" He asked.

"I'm almost done," she replied. "I thought I had finished it yesterday, but I couldn't get it to activate."

"Did you set the crystal properly?" He asked.

"I believe so," she replied. "I compared the shell to one of yours and it seems to be alright though."

"What color was the crystal?" He inquired.

"It was a strange green color," she replied.

"Hmph," he thought for a moment. "It might be a Sith synthesized crystal. If so, I'd dump it. Only someone with Sith blood could use it."

"Do we have any extra focusing crystals?" She asked.

He nodded and delved into the pocket of his robes. His hand wrapped around a handful of extra crystals he kept handy and set them on the table before her. "Try one of those," he advised. "If it doesn't work, I'll take a look at it."

"Thanks," she replied.

"I'm going to bed," he said as he walked out of the room. "Let me know if anything interesting turns up."

He walked out of the room and back into his quarters. He shed his cloak and tossed it onto a chair. His eyes gazed about the room, making sure all of the treasures he had secured were in order. He deposited the artifacts from the tomb of Freedon Nadd into a drawer and locked it with a passkey.

The young man sat on his bed and unclipped his lightsabers from his belt. He set them into their clamps on his night table so they wouldn't roll away the ship made an odd maneuver. With a yawn, he shed his robes and got into bed.

**There's chapter one of this new story. I hope you liked it. I am going to go into a lot of the history of the expanded universe that isn't covered in the games, so you may need to go to wikipedia to figure out a few of the things I'm writing. Overall, I hope you enjoy and all reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter II

**Father & Son**

**Chapter II**

Revan Shan and Arra Knatea sat together at the holotable of their ship, _The Rebel_. Revan was busy putting the shell of his lightsaber back together, while Arra was trying to figure out the flaws in her own. Revan closed the crystal compartment and sealed it. He clamped it back down to the table beside his slightly shorter one.

"I can't figure it out," Arra complained as she looked at hers. "You said it yourself. The shell looks good."

"Which means either you have a faulty part or you've set the crystal badly," Revan replied calmly.

"But I've checked all that! It should work!"

"Have swapped out all the parts?" He asked.

"Yes! I've changed the emitter, the lens, the crystal, even the shell casing!" She snapped.

Revan took the faulty lightsaber from her and touched the button. Indeed, there was no reaction. "Then maybe there's a reason this lightsaber won't activate," he suggested.

"Like what?" She demanded.

He shrugged in response. "That is for you to figure out," he replied.

"How am I supposed to start saber training if I can't even use a lightsaber?" She muttered.

"You've done well with vibroblades," he pointed out. "Your Shi-Cho form looks pretty good."

"It's a worthless form," she muttered.

"You'd be surprised how well it works," he rebuked her.

"But you don't use it!" She pointed out.

"Arra, I know all seven forms and I know when to use each one. You will be the same way at some point, I promise." She grumbled as she took back the non-functioning lightsaber from him. "But I agree. This saber should work. Since it's not, I'm assuming that the Force is testing you." He said this calmly, as if he already knew exactly what she was supposed to do, as if he had known her weapon wouldn't work from the beginning.

"How?" She asked suspiciously. He reached into his robes and drew out another lightsaber, one she had looked upon with envy only the day before. The black shell with ancient Sith ruins called to her. "Revan, no!" She gasped as she backed away from him. It was Freedon Nadd's!

"Arra, you've faced the dark side before! You can handle this! I am here with you." He assured her.

"Revan, what if-,"

"There are no ifs!" He thundered over her as he held the weapon out to her. "You cannot hope to help me defeat the Sith if you cannot be one of my Jedi!" He looked her right in the eyes. There was reassurance and resolve in his eyes, while only fear with a touch of hope was in hers.

She reached out to him and touched the weapon with her fingers. She gulped as she instantly felt the dark side energy infused within the crystal within. With resolve, her fingers snaked around the saber and took it from him. The darkness of the Force closed in around her as she held it. She could feel a cloud of fear cover her. The young woman felt as though she would suffocate as it pressed in on her. Her left hand clasped her breast, but the other refused to relinquish hold of the ancient weapon. She was vaguely aware that her knees had hit the ground. Revan's voice was calling to her, but it was distant and the words seemed to blur in her ears.

Every muscle in her body tensed as the dark side began to wash over her. Its appealing side was beginning to appear to her. The intense euphoria it brought came over her like a tidal wave. Her body quivered in a fearful pleasure. A part of her basked in the dark energy that flowed through her, while another part of her mind knew that this was wrong. That small section of her began to search her mind for any trace of the light she could find. It didn't seem to exist. This darkness seemed unending and impenetrable.

Arra tried to scream, but she couldn't hear herself. The panic stricken woman called for her friend, but his voice seemed to have disappeared. She was blind to all but the darkness and the power she felt.

The power?

That's what this was! She smiled. That small resilient part of her let go. Power! That's what this was about. Revan only gave her the lightsaber so she would have the power to serve him! Well that was too damn bad. "I serve no one!" She sneered, finally able to hear using her own ears. The darkness cleared from her vision, but it still coursed through her, sending unending waves of ecstasy through her. Anger and hate filled her eyes as she looked up at Revan. With one hand she smacked his hand away.

The young woman was on her feet in an instant and stared down her old friend and "master."

"You shouldn't have given me this," she said as she held up the lightsaber.

_Slay him! _

She did not know who the voice that was commanding her was, but she was forced to agree. Revan had lived out his usefulness. She would slay him, here and now. Then she could take control of all the dark side artifacts in his possession and become truly unstoppable. She would finally take her fight to Darth Revan and dispose of him. The galaxy would be hers! She closed her eyes and smiled.

The hissing sound of her new lightsaber igniting filled her ears. She raised it in what she had studied to be the Ataru form of combat. The orange blade shimmered in front of her eyes – her acid yellow eyes.

Revan looked at her, his face impassive and his hands empty. She may not have been aware of much during her transformation, but she knew that he had been panicked. This cool composer was a façade he had thrown on at the last minute. He was fearful of her and all the power she commanded.

"Arra, fight it," he said calmly.

"Silence!" She snapped as she pointed the lightsaber of Freedon Nadd at him. "My control of the-,"

Her sentence was cut off as he threw her to the wall using a Force wave. He quickly pinned her there and deactivated the lightsaber. "Find the light," he said as he walked up to her.

"There is no light!" She seethed. "The dark side-,"

Revan jerked the Solari crystal from his neck and forced it into her free hand. Arra screamed as its light side energy flowed through her, sending agony through her dark infested body. She screamed. She screamed and screamed as the Solari crystal ate through the darkness of the Sith weapon. Again she was blind and deaf to all but her own pain and the war that was raging inside her spirits. Her grip on reality was faltering. Her eyelids drooped and consciousness slowly left her.

---------------------------------------

It was several hours later before Arra stirred softly as her mind began to function properly again. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked about. The young woman was alone in her own quarters. She vaguely remembered what happened before she lost consciousness. After a moment it all came back to her. The feelings of cold, suffocation, then power and euphoria, and then agony and pain, and then finally, nothing.

She threw off the blanket that covered her and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Her eyes were caught on her night table. Her muscles quickly tensed as she jumped up and backed away. Freedon Nadd's lightsaber was sitting right there!

"Why?" She demanded as she stormed into the bridge of the ship and slammed the lightsaber down in front of Revan. "After how that went, why would you leave that thing with me?"

Revan sighed and looked up at her. His blue eyes were weary and his face was drawn from exhaustion. "Arra, you can handle it," he assured her.

"No," she replied. "I'm not touching it! Give me one of the Jedi Master's lightsabers. Give me Master Vrook's or Vandar's or Kavar's! Don't make me touch that thing again!"

"Arra listen to me," he said calmly as he stood up. "You can't learn to fight the darkness by living in the light! That's why the Jedi are extinct! They never learned how to truly battle their own nature as mortals. Now they're all dead. You can do this!"

She shook her head and turned away. "No," she replied. "You tested me and I failed! I can't use the dark side like you can! You can fight the Sith with the dark, but let me use the light!"

"Why? You can be so much more than a Jedi! Why would you settle for that?" He demanded.

"I was ready to kill you!"

"How many people do you think I killed when I was a servant of the dark?" He asked. "How many people do you think I cut down unnecessarily? I've been redeemed. You don't need to be! Just start by doing what's right."

"I can't Revan," she pleaded. Her breathing was becoming irregular and tears were starting to formulate behind her eyes. The terror was apparent in her, but he didn't seem to relent. "I can't touch it without going crazy." She was utterly confused when she saw that he was smiling at her. He began to chuckle with amusement as he threw his head back. "What?" She demanded.

"You can't touch it without going insane?" He repeated with mirth still in his eyes. He gestured to the lightsaber on the table in front of her. "You brought it back out here, not me."

She looked at the weapon on the table before her and realized that he was right! She had brought it from her room. How? She backed away from the table and looked at it nervously.

"No," she seethed angrily. With a wave of her hand, the Sith weapon went flying across the room and slammed into a wall. She stormed off, leaving Revan alone with the lightsaber. He sighed and retrieved it from the ground. He turned to P9-17 and looked at the droid thoughtfully.

---------------------------------------

_The Rebel _landed at a small outpost on the outskirts of the Hoth system. The small star ship was instantly covered by engineers and mechanics that were refueling and repairing all the damage that had been done. The boarding ramp lowered and Revan and Arra stepped out. She shivered at the sudden cold that met her, but Revan seemed not to notice. Two men were walking towards him. One he was glad to see, the other he was not. The first was his 'brother', Dustil Onasi, the last surviving Jedi Knight. The middle aged man looked tired, but his eyes were shining with good humor. He stepped forward and embraced Revan quickly.

"How've you been, Dust?" Revan asked as the two broke apart.

"Busy, you?" Dustil replied.

"Same old," the younger man replied.

Then with a sigh, Revan turned to the other man, General Korith. The older man had served in the Jedi Civil War and Mandalorian Wars with a Jedi woman who had long since died on Malachor V. Korith still told many stories of her braveries, but Revan was not overly fond of him. He had a tendency to cause trouble, despite his sense of honor.

"Jolee, I was wondering when you'd show up," the general said impatiently to Revan. Revan ignored the insult that had been poorly hidden.

"Had work to do, Korith," he replied evenly.

"Well Bindo, the admiral wants you. Get!" He ordered.

Revan rolled his eyes as the general walked away. Dustil turned to him and smiled wearily. "He just lost the swoop bets. He's in a mood," the Jedi explained.

"Really?" Arra muttered sarcastically. "When isn't he?"

"When aren't you, you brat," Dustil teased the young girl.

"Me?" She said in mock offense.

"Jolee!" Korith yelled back at him. "Cut the sexual tension between those two and get going!"

Revan sighed and looked at the two of them. Korith truly was a sick man. Arra was a sixteen year old orphan who traveled through space hunting Jedi and Sith weapons. Dustil was a forty-five year old Jedi Knight. The idea revolted all three of them.

"Let's go, 'Jolee' before he starts something," Arra suggested.

---------------------------------------

Revan, Dustil, and Arra entered the personal quarters of Admiral Carth Onasi, the man in charge of the entire Republic resistance movement, and the man who raised Revan since the day he was born. Carth quickly got up from his desk and walked up to his children. (foster, implied, and biological) Revan embraced the older man and was quickly shoved aside by Arra. The three Force-wielders sat down in front of his desk and the meeting began.

"Anything?" The old soldier asked.

Revan nodded. "Some old stuff. Really powerful actually."

"And?" Carth said hopefully.

"Voice still says no," the younger man replied.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Carth muttered. "Been that way for four years now."

"It says it's almost time," Revan said trying to restore his foster-father's faith. "It's almost over."

"Well you're right about that," Carth agreed grimly.

"What do you mean?" Arra asked, noting that Carth looked depressed and drained of hope.

Carth pulled out a datapad and handed it to Revan. "These images were taken just outside the Horuset system, moving towards Korriban."

Revan looked at the images. There was a large ship or space station of some sort moving passed the satellites that had taken these videos. Whatever it was, it was enormous and moving at unbelievable speed.

"What is it?" Revan asked.

"It's the Star Forge," Dustil replied.

Revan went wide eyed as he saw it and Arra gasped. "No!"

"We can't fight him yet!" Revan whispered. "He'll kill everyone!"

"That's not all," Carth said gravely as he handed an even more recent report to Revan. "Look. Just outside known space, an entire fleet is coming in. It's not the Resistance and it's not the Sith Empire's."

"Then who?" Arra asked as she looked at the image.

"We don't know, but they've landed on the planet Ison, and are heading in."

"Wait Ison?" Arra gasped.

"They're right outside our front door," Revan realized.

"That's why we called you two back so abruptly," the admiral said with a nod. "We've lost all communication with the scouts we sent there to negotiate with the Chelin resistance."

"You're sure they're not the Sith?" Revan asked.

"No," Dustil replied. "They're not Star Forge or Mandalorian ships."

"Revan," Carth said solemnly. "I know what you're thinking, but we don't know who these people are. You said it yourself, you are not ready to fight him. Now these people on Ison could be good or bad. I need you to-,"

"I'll do it, Carth. Arra and I will leave tomorrow morning, as soon as the blizzard blows itself out."

"Thanks kid. If there was anyone else…"

"Don't start," Revan interrupted. "You know I'd do this in a heart beat."

Carth smiled and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Get some rest."

"Not likely. I need all the reports on these people that we've got."

"I'll have a droid bring them to you," Dustil replied.

Revan turned away and started off, patting Dustil on the back as he went. Arra followed, but turned back as if she wanted to say something. She thought better of it and left the room.

"See you tomorrow," she said to them.


	3. Chapter III

**Father & Son**

**Chapter III**

"Ison," Arra muttered disapprovingly as starting punching in the docking codes. "I hate water."

Revan chuckled as he took his seat beside her. "You can stay in the ship," he told her.

"And miss the chance of a little action. No way!"

"Then quit complaining about water! It's an ocean based planet!"

"So's Manaan," she pointed out. "At least it isn't always raining there."

"No," he agreed. "But it is under the jurisdiction of the Sith."

"We've been there before. There's no reason we shouldn't use our false codes for a little bit of vacation time."

He shook his head as _The Rebel _began to pull into the docking bay. The ship made all landing procedures without a hitch and everything seemed to be fine. Arra punched the intercom and opened the channel between the ship and the docking crew. "This is the Sith Lord, Venoniam's ship," she spat into the speaker. "We demand immediate attention!"

There was no response for a moment, but when it came, it was surprising. The chelin people who lived on Ison were an aquatic based species with a melodious tone to their voices. They were generally a gentle society that could lull you to sleep with their voices. The response that came through the intercom was a harsh, guttural tone that consisted of several hisses and growls. Revan and Arra looked at one another.

Suddenly, the ship shook violently and the two of them heard a very loud explosion from the back of the ship. The two jumped up and ran to see what the problem was. They instantly saw it when they got their. The blast doors that separated the ship's exit and open space had been completely blown away by what looked like a barrage of frag grenades. Revan rushed outside to look about. He was instantly met by a myriad of strange creatures that he had never seen before. Each one was holding either a grenade launcher or a blaster of some sort.

Revan and Arra quickly raised their hands to show that they were unarmed. The creatures were hissing and spitting at one another in their own tongue, debating about what to do. Revan examined each of them carefully.

The strange beastly creatures all had deep red skin with an almost purple cast to it. They were grotesque in shape, heads with beastly almost dragonish shape. Forked tongues were spitting out orders to one another, while their yellow eyes shifted quickly, sizing up their new captives. One of them stepped up to Revan and Arra and pointed a clawed finger at the male.

"Leader?" He asked roughly.

Revan nodded in response. "My name is Jolee Bindo," he spoke. "I'm looking for the RRM main headquarters. Please direct me there."

The creature that had spoken to him turned to the others, his face blank, clearly not understanding what had been said. One of the others spat at him. He quickly turned back to face Revan. He pointed at Revan, digging his sharp nail into the man's robes, scratching his chest. Then he said the only word he knew in galactic Basic that could define Revan. "Jedi."

Revan shook his head to deny the accusation. "I am no Jedi. They are all dead, slain by the Sith."

This caused a commotion throughout the docking bay. Most of the beastly creatures roared angrily at Revan, while some pointed their weapons threateningly. Revan thought he understood what had been said. Darth Revan did a lot of work in the unknown regions. That's probably why these people had come into known space. They were probably looking for Jedi to help fight the Sith. News of their extinction would be difficult to give.

"I am no Jedi," he repeated. "But I am with the Republic's resistance and reconstruction movement. My goal is to see the Sith slain!"

The strange beasts roared at the word 'Sith' again, but did not seem to understand the rest of what he was saying. Another of the strange creatures walked up to Revan, but this one was different. While the others were all hunched and seemed to have little control over their tongues, this one stood erect and kept it between his teeth.

"You are lucky that a chelin I interrogated speaks Basic," he told Revan as he walked up to him. "Otherwise my men would have assumed you to be Revan's man and killed you instantly."

"What?" Revan asked, uncertain by what the creature meant.

"I apologize," he replied. "I am a master Force-user, like you. I used the magic in order to draw the chelin language into my mind. One of them happened to know your language. It was lucky that my men picked up the word 'Jedi' from me or you would have been slain."

"I guess the Force was on our side then," Revan said with a smile.

"You say your name is Jolee Bindo?" The creature asked.

Revan nodded, thinking it best to keep to an alias. These people didn't seem to like the Sith, which his name often led people to get the wrong impression. "And this is my apprentice and good friend, Arra Knatea."

Arra waved, but was still unsure and did not respond. The creature that spoke Basic turned back to his men and began to hiss at them in their language. A moment later they all lowered their weapons and the man in charge turned back to Revan and Arra. "I apologize, Mr. Bindo, but I'm afraid I cannot make a confident assumption as to your loyalties, based on your aura." Revan looked at him, but did not respond, unsure of what that had meant. The creature figured this out quickly. "What I mean to say is, are you one of the Jedi or the Sith?"

"Neither," he replied quickly. "Both," he restated. "It's hard to explain."

"Ah. I see," the creature replied.

"It's complicated," Arra agreed to the creature's unspoken words.

"How long have you been away from the known regions of space?" Revan asked.

"Since before the Republic fell the first time," he replied. "We've only recently come into contact with the new Sith empire, forcing us to return."

"How many of your people have they taken?" Arra asked nervously.

"Only one planet was lost in the conflict, but there was a price. Our princess was captured by the Mandalorian leader, Mandalore. Rumor has it he sent her to Darth Revan himself."

"If Revan has her, she's dead." The young man said flatly, a new level of sympathy for these people coming to him.

"She is alive. She made contact with us secretly. She is on board of vessel that can consume stars for energy!"

"The Star Forge," Revan explained. "It was created more than twenty thousand years ago by something called the Infinite Empire. They were almost as powerful as the original Sith when it came to the dark side."

"Yes, she explained this to me."

"I don't understand," Arra interrupted. "Why would Revan let her live?"

"Because she a very talented woman," the leader replied. "Come, I will explain everything to you in a more comfortable setting.

Revan nodded at Arra and the two of them followed the beast out of the hangar. He turned back to his ship and asked, "Will you make the necessary repairs to my ship?"

"That depends," the leader replied.

"On what?" Arra asked tensely.

"On how well your interrogation goes," he explained.

"Interrogation?" Arra stopped dead.

"Standard procedure, I assure you," the creature assured her as he continued. Revan motioned for her to move forward.

The three made their way through the tube-like city of Ison. Revan noted the rain pounding down on the walls about them. With a sigh, he turned to the strange creature who was leading him through the city.

"What happened to the chelin here?" He inquired.

"The chelin," the creature spoke thoughtfully. "They are in the detainment chambers beneath the city."

"Detainment chambers? Why?" Revan demanded, though he kept his calm.

"They did not take well to our arrival, despite the fact that we had little choice," he replied. "Once we have spoken with the chelin chieftain and explained the situation, they will be released."

"They should not be held against their will," Arra said disapprovingly.

"They will be released, I assure you."

Arra and Revan exchanged glances. Neither of them really found the story all that convincing, but they silently agreed that they wouldn't do anything until they had proof. They continued to follow the man who was leading them.

"So why are you the only one who can speak Basic?" Revan inquired.

"As I have already said, I picked it up from a chelin I spoke with," the creature replied.

_He's lying! _The voice in Revan's head thundered. 

_"I'm aware of that," _Revan thought moodily.

Indeed, Revan had already noticed a few holes in this alien's story. He had said that he had picked up the language from a chelin he had interrogated, and now it was simply a chelin he had spoken with. In either case, it meant that they had been on the planet long enough to interrogate a chelin, which means they had had more than enough time to explain themselves to the chieftain.

"Where are you taking us?" Revan asked, realizing that they were in a more serious situation than he had thought.

"My Master would be more than interested in speaking with a Jedi, considering there are so few of you left."

"I told you," Revan replied. "I am not a Jedi."

The creature turned back and nodded. "But you are a Force-wielder and enemy of Darth Revan?"

"Yes," Revan confirmed.

"Then he will be interested in speaking with you."

Revan was about to respond, but the creature stopped abruptly and pointed towards a door. "This is my master's chamber. You may enter, but I warn you, my master is stressed. Please do not try his patience."

Revan noted the advice and opened the door. He entered the room and walked in. The room was grim, like the rest of the storm planet of Ison. The back wall was made completely of glass, so the gray light of the rainy day could be easily seen. The office of the Chelin chieftain was a large, well furnished and adorned room, with several objects that Revan could only assume the new occupant had added. "Please, sit," the creature urged as he walked towards the desk. "Master, this is Jedi Knight, Jolee Bindo and his apprentice, Arra. They have come to see you."

"Thank you," the master replied. Revan had not sensed or seen anyone else inside of the room. Now it was clear that the voice had come from the chair in front of the desk. Whoever was sitting in it was looking out the window and could not be seen. "Leave us," he ordered. 

"Yes my lord," the beast replied.

The creature that had seemed to possess such a level of control and stature now looked like a grunt before his master's orders. He quickly left the room, leaving Revan and Arra alone with the leader of this invasion. The chair began to rotate and Revan saw the beast sitting in it. He was different from the rest of the beasts that had invaded Ison. He looked less primal, less vicious. His skin was a deeper shade of red that his servants and his acid colored eyes held far less than the lesser creatures' had. He stood up, revealing that he too could stand fully erect. He wore black heavy armor that was constructed of a metal that Revan had never seen before, though it resembled that of the mandalorian heavy armor. A black cloak also hung from his shoulders, hiding almost everything beneath his first layer of clothing.

The three of them simply stood still, sizing one another up, wondering who would speak first. At last, the strange man behind the desk spoke. "You two come before me, heavily armed?" He spoke not with anger, but amusement. "Why?"

Arra suddenly became very aware of the vibrosword that was hanging from her hip, the string of grenades hanging from her belt, and the heavily modified heavy pistol that was holstered at her thigh. Revan however, did not appear in the least bit embarrassed that they were standing before the leader of a species that had fled war, armed for battle.

"I am a soldier in a losing war," Revan spoke calmly. "We believed that you were Sith and were prepared to defend ourselves."

The leader of the strange beasts chuckled and sat back down. "I am considered a holy man amongst my people, Revan," he said conversationally. Revan's muscles tensed. Very few Force wielders had ever been able to penetrate the mental barriers around Revan's mind. This man had done it without a problem and Revan hadn't even been aware of an attempt on his mind.

The grenades around Arra's waste, as well as her vibrosword and heavy blaster pulled away from her. The grenades landed on the desk, as did her blaster. The vibrosword hovered before the red colored creature's face, spinning slightly. "Improved mesh grip, highly illegal energy cell, and a double cortosis weave. Impressive. You built this?"

"I did," Arra said, trying to keep herself composed, though it was very difficult without a weapon.

"I've seen very few Jedi who prefer vibroblades to a lightsaber."

"I am not prepared to wield a lightsaber," she replied curtly.

"And you are the apprentice of the Dark Lord's son? Very interesting." He turned to face Revan. "I assume you know how to use a Jedi weapon?"

"I do," he replied.

"Are a practitioner of any of the ancient forms?"

"VII," Revan replied. "Juyo."

"Not surprising, considering who you are."

"Are you?"

"I am a practitioner of one of the earlier forms. I doubt you've heard of it."

"Try me," Revan replied.

"It is a form called Thoris, an ancient form of the great Sith Lords."

Revan shrugged for a moment. "You were right. I haven't heard of it. Which Sith Lord knew of it?"

"It was developed by the same Sith Lord who built the academy your father trained in," he replied.

Arra's face wrinkled in confusion, while Revan remained calm and collected. "Very little is known about my father's fall to the dark side," Revan replied. "All that I have ever known was that my father trained to be a Jedi Knight on Coruscant. He left them during the Mandalorian Wars to aid the Republic. Once the war was won, he disappeared for a short time. He returned shortly after, a Sith."

The alien before them smiled slightly and let out a slight laugh. "You've been at war with the Sith for twenty years now and you've done nothing to uncover their secrets?"

"The Republic was unable to trace Revan's location before the Jedi Civil War," Arra replied.

"Then the Republic fell and the resistance movement didn't have the resources to continue searching."

"Yet they attacked us less than a year ago and we have already made a full investigation. Interesting," the master alien replied with a chuckle. Revan and Arra said nothing in response, but merely continued to examine the alien that sat before them. He merely smiled at their lack of a response. He had expected as much. Humans rarely knew what to say when someone had performed better than they had.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," the alien said softly. "Therefore, I am more than willing to share our information with you. It is a relatively simple story."

"Thank you," Revan replied.

"Not now though," he replied. "You have traveled far and must be weary. I will arrange for you two to have your own quarters. We will discuss this when we eat this night."

"Very well," Revan said as he bowed to the man before him. "Thank you, sir."

The alien nodded at him and two guards entered the room. "Escort Lord Revan and Lady Arra to their chambers. Have a feast prepared for tonight. We celebrate the coming of our saviors!"

"Yes, Lord Kirak," the guards said in unison.

The two guards gestured for Revan and Arra to follow them. The two bowed before the alien lord, Kirak, one last time before turning to leave. Arra gently used to Force to call her weapons back to her before following Revan.

Arra turned to Revan once they were in the hallway. The commander from before was speaking with him in what sounded like an older Chelin dialect. Arra didn't recognize the language, but Revan seemed to be slightly disturbed.

"What's wrong?" She inquired in Mando'a.

"Nothing," he replied angrily. "Let's go." 

Revan turned and followed his escort towards his room, while Arra followed her own. The commander looked after them as they went. Why was Lord Kirak so interested in these Jedi anyway?

**Sorry for the long time no update. I'm kind of hoping for more of a reaction from people with this story, otherwise I really won't see any reason to continue. If you want more, ask for it. **


	4. Chapter IV

**Father & Son**

**Chapter IV**

Revan Shan sat alone in silent meditation as he considered the situation. This mission had turned out very differently than he had planned. The people who had invaded the planet Ison seemed to be a primal, animalistic race that had little interest in negotiation, except for their commander and their master. The two of them seemed different, more advanced than the rest.

He had been assured that the chelin who inhabited Ison were alright and being contained for their own safety. That was the first lie he had detected. The second one was that these people had picked up the galactic Basic language from a chelin negotiator that they had interrogated. This was an obvious lie. Since the Sith had taken over the Republic, Ison had isolated themselves from everyone and anyone. The Sith had not bothered to conquer them yet, seeing as how the planet wouldn't bring them any real benefits. It was more space they could harvest later. Only a very small group of chelin had realized the threat and had contacted the resistance movement. Therefore, there was no 'chelin negotiator.'

The people who had settled on Ison claimed that they were driven from their homes by the Sith and they seemed to know a great deal about Darth Revan, while they knew nothing of the Star Forge. They were not the most convincing liars he had met. They knew more than they were letting on and he could easily sense that every chelin that had been on this planet was now dead. He was only biding his time out of necessity. If these people had information he could extract, it was worth it. He only prayed that he and Arra could get out of this alive.

Revan looked at himself in the mirror disapprovingly. He and Arra had been invited to a feast that night in their honor. Apparently they would be the two Jedi who would save them from the Sith, another obvious lie. As the guests of honor, he and Arra had been given special ceremonial garments of their people. They had fallen under the category of soldiers, therefore, they were dressed in crude, skin-tight outfits that were used to allow mobility in battle. His outfit consisted of little more than pants and boots. He could only imagine what she was putting up with.

With an air of annoyance, Revan grabbed his belt off of a nearby table and buckled it on. He clipped his lightsabers and blasters to the belt. He heard the door behind him slide open and he turned to see Arra enter the room. He chuckled as he saw her intense dislike of the situation. She was dressed in the same skin tight pants as he was, though they had been kind enough to give her a small garment for her chest as well. The only difference between their outfits was that his was black, while hers was a black and purple color that looked similar to the inside of chelin's torso. He neglected to mention this, for fear that she would lose control right there. Her vibrosword was sheathed at her hip, though her other weapons had been confiscated by the commander.

"This is sick!" She thundered. "I'm not even one of their damn kind and they've got me dressed up like a whore!"

"You are wearing the traditional outfit of a warrior. They respect you," he reprimanded.

"Great. Lying murderers respect me!" She sneered in Mando'a, the language that the two of them had adopted as a code.

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door. It slid open before they could respond and Lord Kirak entered the room. He was dressed exactly the same way as Revan was, revealing all of his crimson colored muscle. Revan examined the man before him. He was much taller standing than he had anticipated. He was at least seven inches taller than Revan, placing him at least at seven feet.

"If you would please follow me," he requested. "The feast is awaiting you."

Revan and Arra nodded. They proceeded to follow the alien lord out of the room and through the hallways of the Ison capital. Karik brought them into a large feast hall that was already highly populated by all of the people who had settled in the city of Ison. Revan's shoulders sagged. He had been expecting them to lead him into a pit of kath hounds or field of mines. He hadn't actually anticipated going to the feast.

Revan and Arra were seated at the table next to Lord Kirak. Shortly afterwards, a swarm of chefs made their way from the kitchens and set out several courses worth of food. The aliens in the hall quickly began to devour it greedily, while Revan and Arra inspected their food more cautiously. Most of the food was meat based, which wasn't much of a surprise, based on their hosts razor blade-like teeth. Seeing how Ison was an oceanic planet, Revan quickly deducted that it was some sort of fish.

"Go ahead," Kirak urged him as he drew a small dagger from his belt and cut into a large piece of meat for himself. "It's the finest food that my people can offer!" Kirak tossed the piece of fish into his mouth and chomped on it impolitely. Revan ignored his manners and cut himself a small piece of meat using his knife. He slowly bit into the fish and chewed it thoughtfully. The taste made his mouth water and he was forced to close his eyes in appreciation for the feast.

"Splendid," he remarked as he quickly cut himself another piece of fish.

"I am glad you approve. It is rare that we have guests with as a high an honor as you or your apprentice."

Revan was about to respond, but he was interrupted by a small chirping sound. He looked down and saw that the comm. line on his belt was beeping. "Excuse me," he said to Kirak as he grabbed the small box and pressed a button on the bottom. A small blue holo-image of P9-17 appeared before him. The droid began beeping and ringing an explanation towards Revan. His face paled as he listened to the droid's report. He severed the comm. link and turned to Arra.

"Sith!" He hissed.

"Beg your pardon?" Kirak inquired as he heard Revan's one word explanation for the interruption. Revan turned to Kirak. Good or bad, these aliens were clearly not friends of the Sith and that's what he needed right now. "The Sith are right outside our front door!" He replied. "They took out our base on Hoth and now they're making their way here, to Ison!"

Arra gasped, while Kirak took a moment to digest the information before him. A moment later, he shrugged and turned his head to the sky, eyes closed. A moment later he began to cackle with a manic laugh that sent shivers down Arra's spine. "Your father's coming," he informed Revan. "His personal shuttle just entered the Ison atmosphere."

Revan stood up abruptly. "We have to do something!" He said urgently.

Kirak smiled. "We already have!" He replied. "I sent an ambassador to the Dark Lord the moment you docked here yesterday."

"What have you done?" Revan demanded.

"It will be a simple exchange. Darth Revan will give us back our princess and we will give him his son."

Revan turned to Arra and then back to Kirak. The doors to the feast hall broke open and a battalion of Sith soldiers in gold armor rushed into the room. Revan grabbed his upgraded heavy pistol, took aim, and fired three clean blaster bolts across the room. The blaster shots planted themselves solidly in three different soldiers' foreheads, killing each of them. Kirak quickly rose and knocked the blaster away from Revan. The Sith who were filing into the room all raised their heavy blaster rifles and trained them carefully on Revan.

Kirak quickly leapt to the other end of the room and landed beside the only Sith soldier in the room who was wearing red armor. This action left Revan and Arra alone at the head of the feast hall with hundreds of blasters trained on them. Each of the primal looking aliens was now standing, their swords in hand.

Revan suddenly felt very cold. A dark presence was drawing near. Arra was clearly being affected by its presence as well. "He's here!" He gasped. Revan looked across the room and watched as an honor guard of dark Jedi march into the room. Revan's eyes were instinctually drawn to the end of the procession. For the first time in his life, Revan Shan set eye on his father, Darth Revan.

His heart slammed against his chest as he examined his father for the first time. Darth Revan was far more imposing than any holo-vid or recording had shown. He was dressed in black velvet robes with a red armored chest plate. The Dark Lord lowered his hood and gazed across the room at his son. Revan Sr. and his son were practically identical. Granted, Revan Sr. was undeniably older looking and his eyes were acid yellow instead of sapphire blue, but other than that they were the same.

Revan's honor guard began to walk down the feast hall towards Revan and Arra in two single file lines. There was one final Sith Lord who walked in between the two lines at the very back. Revan and Arra could feel that these were experienced masters of the dark side and that they wouldn't be easy opponents. Revan's hand landed on his lightsaber, but the procession of Sith kept coming. Each one was dressed in black ballistic mesh armor with a black cloak. Their faces were covered with silver masks that were shaped like the screaming faces of humans. The first two were wearing a saberstaff on the back of their waists. The next four displayed twin single bladed sabers on either side of their hip. The last six all wore one standard saber on the left side of their belt. The one in the very back didn't seem to wield any weapon, though Revan was sure it was there.

"We can't take all of them," Revan muttered to Arra. She said something back to him, but he wasn't listening. He could see his father and Lord Kirak conversing with one another at the other end of the room. As he watched them talk a question burned in his mind, more than ever before. Who were these strange aliens? Did they work for the Sith or were they slaves that Darth Revan had conquered?

The extra member of Revan's honor guard walked between the two lines of Sith right up to the table where Revan Jr. and Arra were standing. "Throw down your weapons immediately," he ordered.

_Do as they say. You will not survive otherwise. _

Revan's fist clenched tightly, but he knew that the voice in his head was right. He couldn't take them. "Do it," he hissed to Arra.

Reluctantly, Arra drew her vibrosword and threw it at the Sith Master's feet. Revan unclipped his two sabers and set them down on the table. The main Sith Master gestured towards another member of the honor guard walked up and took the two cylindrical weapons from the table and handed them to the Sith Master.

The Sith Master stepped aside to make way for his master a moment later. Revan Sr. held up his hand and his subject obediently placed one of his son's saber into his hand. Revan Sr. examined it carefully and smirked. "Standard focusing crystal. Solari gem… and a Qixoni gem. Most likely improved lens, emitter, and power source. That's an interesting combination."

Revan was completely silent as his father inspected his saber. The Dark Lord looked up at his son and watched him quietly. The entire room seemed to go quiet as father and son looked at each other.

"Take them," Revan ordered to his soldiers. "Bring them to _Spirit of Rakata _and lock them in the brig. "I want to interrogate them myself."

"Yes Lord Revan," the Sith Master replied.

Two of Revan's honor guard Sith stepped forward and came up behind Revan and Arra. They were fixed with Force inhibitors and neural disruptors before they were escorted out of the room.

---------------------------------------

Revan and Arra were standing on board the _Spirit of Rakata, _Revan's personal flag ship. There were two soldiers who had been assigned to watch them, but no one was really paying attention to them. The neural disruptors were more than enough to subdue the two of them. They were inside the _Spirit's _interrogation chamber, awaiting the arrival of Lord Revan. A tech specialist was sitting next to the main computer, downloading all of the information from P9-17.

The door opened and an interrogation officer entered the room, as well as an astromech droid, a T3 unit by the looks of it. "Lord Revan wants me to interrogate the girl," the officer said to one of the soldiers.

"Remove the disruptor," the soldier said to his partner.

"Yes sir," was the response. The second soldier walked up to Arra and unclipped the neural disruptor around her neck. As a precaution, the soldier also bound her wrists together so she wouldn't try anything. Both soldiers stepped backwards and trained their blaster rifles on her. They were used to working with prisoners who had just come out from under the effects of the neural disruptor. She would still be hazy for a few moments now that the collar was off.

Arra shook her head to try and clear the fog. The last thing she remembered was Revan giving her the order to stand down. She tried to think back. The last several hours seemed to be nothing but a blur. It took her a moment to regain focus. A quick scan of the room told her everything that had happened. She and Revan were prisoners. He was still out of the loop. Their weapons were on a table next to the droid tech and P9. There were soldiers with weapons trained. In other words, she was all alone with several trained soldiers to fight, her wrists were bound, her connection to the Force was blocked and she had no weapons.

"Perfect," she muttered beneath her breath.

"Sit down, Jedi," the interrogation officer ordered as he pointed to a nearby chair.

Arra did as she was told, more because of the fact that her legs felt like jelly than that she was actually being obedient. The guards kept the blasters trained on her. The officer sat down in front of her and crossed his legs. The T3 unit provided him with a blank datapad and stylus. He took them without acknowledging the droid and turned to Arra.

"Name?" He inquired.

"Leia Organa," she replied calmly.

The officer made a quick note on his pad and looked back up at her. "Home world?"

"Alderaan," she replied.

"Marital status?"

"Single."

"Current occupation?"

"I work for the Czerka Corporation as a secretary on Coruscant. I'm currently on vacation."

"You chose to go on vacation on Ison?"

"I was on a private shuttle," she replied. "It crashed on Bespin. My pilot was killed. Mr. Bindo was kind enough to offer me a ride. He said he had some business on Dagobah. We stopped on Ison to refuel."

The T3 unit chirped and beeped for a moment. The officer looked down at him and then back to Arra. "What is Mr. Bindo's first name?" He asked.

"Jolee," she replied suspiciously.

The officer smiled. Jolee Bindo was Jedi who left the order nearly forty years ago. He met Lord Revan on the planet Kashyyyk. Lord Revan slew him on the planet Rakata Prime. He's been dead since before the fall of the Republic."

Arra was confused. She had never known who Jolee Bindo was. She had always thought that it was a random name that Carth had made up. Apparently that was wrong. They must have been friends or something.

"Where is the resistance movement located?" He asked as he stood up to emphasize his large build and height.

"I don't know anything about the resistance!" She replied as she averted her gaze from him.

"Do not force me to do something unpleasant," he threatened as he raised his arm dangerously.

"Cur," she sneered in Mando'a.

The officer may not have been fluent in the language, but he was sure that he had been insulted. He brought the back of his hand down across Arra's face, breaking the skin on her lip. A small bit of blood began to pool in the corner of her mouth. She looked up at him defiantly. "That it?" She taunted. "Where are the terrible Sith interrogation techniques I've heard so much about?" This brave remark was rewarded with another blow to the face.

"I am not a patient man, Jedi," he commented as he turned towards the T3 unit and began to press several buttons on its mechanical body. "But you will find that Lord Revan is far less amused by prisoners such as yourself. He will grow weary of your attitude quickly. So for your own sake, answer my questions honestly." As he finished speaking, a small panel on T3's body opened and a small surgical knife was dispensed.

"A scalpel?" She said with a laugh. "What good will that do?"

"All in good time," he replied with a sick smile.

He was about to move in on her, but he stopped abruptly when he heard an obnoxious sound. Someone in the room was snickering. He turned to face the guards. They knew very well that he was not pleased when they cheapened the effect of his torture skills by making their presence obvious. However, when he turned, he saw that they were not causing the sound. He looked around in confusion and his eyes landed on Revan. His face wrinkled in confusion. The young man was wearing a neural disruptor. He shouldn't be able to make any sort of noise whatsoever.

"My droid has a secret toy too," he said with a slight giggle.

The technician on the other side of the room yelped painfully. Everyone turned to see the P9-17 had used a droid shock arm to electrocute the man. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room, causing everyone to cringe. P9 turned quickly to Arra and a small compartment opened on the droid's head. A metal cylinder shot out of the droid's compartment and into the air. At the same time, P9 took careful aim with his cutting laser and shot at the Force inhibitor on Arra's arm. The devise deactivated and Arra instantly felt the Force again. She used it to unbind her wrists and jump into the air, deftly catching the lightsaber. Her finger depressed the switch and an orange blade appeared with a hiss. She quickly cut down the two soldiers and the interrogation officer without thinking. Next she turned to Revan.

"You knew that I'd need this?" She asked as she deactivated the lightsaber that had once belonged to Freedon Nadd. Revan smiled as he quickly removed the neural disruptor and Force inhibitor. The two were about to leave, but they were interrupted by the chirping of the T3 unit.

"Destroy it," Revan ordered.

_No! _The voice in Revan's head shrieked fearfully as he gave the order.

"Wait!" He called as Arra was about to destroy the droid.

_Bring him with you. There are certain files in his databanks that we must recover._

"P9, seal off this room now. I don't want any Sith to be able to get in here. Arra, guard the door. If anything gets through I need you to hold it off!"

"What are you going to do?" She demanded.

"We're taking the droid with us," he replied as he rounded on the small astromech droid.

Before it could stop him, Revan had already activated the emergency shut down switch that was on the T3 unit's mechanical body and had begun operating on its behavior core.

---------------------------------------

Darth Revan stood on the bridge of the _Spirit of Rakata, _looking down at the planet Ison thoughtfully. He was considering what to do with the new alien planet. If they could be persuaded to join the empire, they would prove to be quite valuable. On the other hand, they were vicious brutes and probably couldn't be trusted.

"Lord Revan!" Someone called urgently.

Revan turned around and saw on of the navigational officers looking at him urgently. "What is it?" He asked wearily.

"Security has just forwarded us this security feed," he replied. "The prisoners have locked themselves inside the interrogation chamber."

Revan walked over to the navigational computer and looked at the video before him. He could see his son was operating on his droid, T3-M4, while his apprentice guarded the door. Another droid had plugged into the security terminal and was presumably the reason that the room was locked down.

Revan pressed a button on the computer that opened a comm. link between him and the security room. "This is Lord Revan," he spoke into the comm. Overload the security terminal in the main interrogation chamber."

He turned back to the security feed before him and watched with a satisfied smile as the terminal exploded, and with it, the P9 unit. Revan straightened up and turned to face a personal servant of his that was patiently awaiting any order. The droid was plugged into one of the bridge terminals, monitoring all of the security feeds. He had been secretly hoping that Revan would assign him to deal with the prisoners.

"HK-47," Revan spoke with a smile. "Go down to the main interrogation chamber and stop them. Kill the girl. Recover T3-M4 and subdue the Jedi."

"Yes Master," the assassin droid replied. "Statement: I will blast that girl's bones into space dust."

The droid held up his assassination rifle and began to march off of the bridge. Revan watched him go with a satisfied look on his pale face. Whether or not HK-47 succeeded was irrelevant. This was going to be amusing.


	5. Chapter V

**Father & Son**

**Chapter V**

"Done," Revan remarked as he closed the final compartment that connected to T3-M4's behavioral core. He stood up and reactivated the droid. A slight humming sound reached their ears as the droid's motors began to turn back on. After a moment it beeped and reported that all of its systems were in the green.

Revan nodded and turned his gaze over to the smoldering heap by that had been P9-17 and the security terminal. The droid was scrap. Most of it had been melted away and there was no chance of even the most skilled tech specialist being able to dissect his memory core.

"T3-M4," he spoke absently, trying to calculate the best course of action. "Where's are gear?" The droid chirped its response and Revan swore. "The _Rebel _is still on the planet's surface," he translated for Arra. "The only stuff they have here is what we had on us."

"It doesn't matter," Arra said dourly. "We've got to find a way out of this room! P9 sealed us in and now the terminal is scrap!"

"Arra, you're holding a lightsaber," he reminded her with a smirk.

She looked down at the saber that was inactive in her right hand. She tightened her grip on it as she studied its beautifully well crafted contours. It felt like it had been made for her. The size and the weight were perfectly balanced and the dark ruins that been emblazoned on the side seemed to speak to her.

Her finger slowly moved up the shaft and depressed the small black button. She heard the hissing sound of the blade as it poured out of the hilt. The light humming sound of the saber filled her ears. With a quick jab, Arra ran the door barring their passage through the center. The durasteel around the blade began to superheat, changing from dull gray to bright orange. Chunks of it began to fall away, sending burning sparks across the ground.

At last, the lock melted away and the door was forced open. Two guards stood waiting outside of the door. Each one held a crimson colored lightsaber in their hands. They leapt at her as soon as they saw her. Arra backed away, allowing them to swipe the ground with their weapons. Revan stepped forward and used the Force to toss a burning piece of scrap metal from the terminal at one of the Sith. He knocked it aside with his blade, but the deed was done. His attention had been drawn away from Arra.

Seeing that only one of the Sith were now focused on her, Arra raised her blade in a defensive stance. Her enemy stepped forward and swung his blade in a broad arc. She quickly brought hers to the left in to block. The blades collided. The Sith attempted to force his weapon to continue. He was physically bigger than her and probably stronger, but she held firmly. He left himself wide open to attack by pursuing this single swing.

Arra took her chance. She pivoted her foot, shifting so that he could press his attack. Both blades came towards her. Before they struck her though, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards. His blade missed her completely and she regained control of her own before it hit her.

Before he could regain his footing, Arra attacked, running him through with her blade. His body collapsed and she turned to Revan just in time to watch him snap the second guard's neck. He threw the body down and turned to her.

"Our personal effects are here," he said gesturing to the table where the interrogation officer's body lay. Arra saw her belt and blaster, but both of Revan's lightsabers were absent.

She quickly took her belt, making sure that her grenades and stims were there, as well as her blaster. She buckled the belt around her waist and holstered the blaster. Then, somewhat proudly, she clipped the lightsaber to her belt, where the scabbard for her vibrosword had been.

"We're going to attract too much attention like this," Revan muttered as he gestured to the outfit she was wearing. They were both still dressed in the skintight ceremonial outfits those beasts on Ison had worn. She had to agree. Walking down the corridors half naked would attract unwanted attention. There were six bodies in the room that they could salvage clothes and weapons from. Unfortunately for her, none of them had been women and therefore all of the clothes were too big. "The computer specialist was a smaller man. You should try him," Revan advised.

Arra sighed as she walked over to the dead tech specialist and examined his clothes. P9 had electrocuted him to death, so most of his clothes had been fried or was now glued to his body by melted flesh. As far as she could tell, his blue armored pants would probably be usable, as well as a torso shield that he had worn. With a sigh she began to unbuckle the torso shield. She pulled it off of his and threw her arms through. Pulling the two pieces together proved difficult. It had clearly been designed for a man and left little room for her chest. She sucked in her breath painfully and tried to force the buckles. They wouldn't connect. With an exasperated sigh she threw it off went for the pants. No dice. Certain parts of his anatomy had been fused with the material.

Angrily, she turned away and looked at Revan. He had pulled on the black under armor that a Sith trooper would wear and was beginning to don the golden breastplate, shoulder guards, boots, and gauntlets. The helmet, unfortunately, was too small.

"No luck?" He asked.

She shook her head. With a sigh, she rolled over the dead body of the Sith that Revan had killed earlier and pulled off its cloak. She threw it around her shoulders and fastened it at the neck. "It'll have to do," she commented.

Revan picked up to the two red lightsabers that the dead Sith had dropped. Weighing them in his hands, he decided upon the one in his left hand and promptly dropped the second one.

"Well go to the hangar," he told her as he clipped the stolen lightsaber to his belt. "If anyone asks, we're doing a routine patrol." It was a weak lie, but it was the best that he could really come up with under these circumstances. A Sith Lord, barely clothed beneath her cloak, and a Sith trooper made an unlikely pair.

Without another word, the two stepped out of the interrogation room and into the hallways.

--------------------------------------- 

Darth Revan watched as his son and his apprentice left the interrogation room. A smirk crossed his face. His son was resourceful, a trait he had clearly gained from his father. The Dark Lord almost felt pride watching the fruit of his loins kill his soldiers. He turned to the comm. terminal and pressed a button.

"HK-47, they're headed towards the hangar," he spoke.

The droid took a moment to process the information and then responded. "Yes master."

He turned to the navigational officer whose computer screen had received the security loop. "I want all security monitoring feeds directed to the bridge," he ordered.

"Yes Lord Revan," the officer replied as he typed the order and sent it to the security room. "It's done," the officer told him after a moment. "We have access to every camera on board."

"Follow the prisoners' progress," he ordered. "Alert me if they are confronted by the droid."

---------------------------------------

Arra and Revan soon discovered that their disguises were worthless. Without a helmet, everyone on board recognized him as the Dark Lord's son and the second she moved, Arra's cloak revealed that she was scantily clad beneath her cloak. Both had drawn sabers and were forced to fight their way out of the prison floor.

The turbolift opened and they stepped out into the hallway. There was no one there. Taking this as a good sign, they pressed forward. They wandered about for what felt like hours, knocking down doors, occasionally fighting their way through a small wave of security droids. Altogether, they were no farther along than they had been.

Finally they came into the hangar itself and looked about. There were mostly one man fighters and small scout ships. "We'll each take a fighter ship and jump to hyperspace," he decided as he stepped up to one of the ships. "I'll take the droid. We'll meet up on Dagobah."

"Threat: Stay away from the ships, Meatbag, or I will be forced to dissuade you aggressively."

Revan and Arra quickly turned. A dark orange droid holding a heavily modified assassination rifle stood near one of the ships, blaster raised. Both of them drew their sabers and activated them. The droid unleashed a flurry of blaster bolts upon them. Both dove for cover behind separate Sith ships, allowing the vehicles to take the damage for them.

---------------------------------------

Lord Revan stood on the bridge, watching the battle in the hangar with undivided attention. He watched his droid quickly incapacitate the girl and was now locked in a ferocious battle with his son. His attention was snapped away from the battle when an alarm went off. He looked up and turned to face his helmsman.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Incoming vessel," the helmsman replied. "Small star ship by the looks of it."

Revan turned and looked at the helmsman's computer screen with interest. "They're using a cloaking device?" He inquired.

"Not anymore, milord," he replied. "That must be how they got so close without us realizing before."

A slight look of annoyance marred Revan's face. "How close are they?" He demanded.

"They're uh… they're within firing range, milord."

Revan's first impulse was to take the helmsman's skull and bash it into his post, but he restrained himself. Damaging instruments wouldn't be helpful at the moment. "Raise the deflector shields," he ordered. "And prepare all cannons for full attack."

"Too late!" Someone shouted.

The ship shook violently as it was hit by another passing ship. "What happened?" He demanded.

"They're faster than us, milord!" The navigational officer replied. "They flew right over us and fired at our port guns!"

"Damage report, now!" The Dark Lord demanded.

"The main port ion cannon is down, as well as the battery turrets!"

The ship rocked viciously again, causing several officers to fall out of their seats. Revan swore loudly before turning for another report. He didn't even have to ask before the helmsman spoke. "They've hit our main fuel containers! We're leaking fuel into space!"

"We'll go up in flames at this rate!" Revan shouted.

"Sir, they've sent us a transmission!" The communications officer cried.

"Put it on screen!" Revan ordered.

He turned to face the screen and a bluish colored image appeared before him. A woman was sitting on the bridge of the opposing ship. Her hair was just passed her shoulder and very bushy, though it was impossible to determine the color through the hologram. Her piercing eyes were cold and hardened, like that of an old war veteran who had seen death too many times. She was dressed in what looked like black leather pants and a black tank-top shirt. A light violet cloak hung from her shoulders. At first inspection Revan didn't take her as any serious threat.

"Lord Revan," she said calmly, her eyes taking him in as he examined her.

"Who are you?" Revan sneered, his cool composition not dropping in the slightest bit, despite the fact that his ship was in great danger.

"My name is Mara Jade," she replied. "I am a representative of the New Jedi Order. I am under orders to retrieve the two Jedi that you have taken prisoner."

Revan smiled. "So the Jedi are finally resurfacing," he mused calmly. "You almost had me believing that you had been wiped out."

"You are to comply with my orders or risk the destruction of your ship," she continued.

"There are no Jedi on board this ship," he snapped at her. "If you are referring to the two prisoners we took on Ison, you're wasting your time. They've already been disposed of."

"Oh really?" She asked, amused by this. "You know for all I've heard of the great Dark Lord, I'm a little underwhelmed."

"Milord!" Someone in the room cried.

"What?" He snapped as he spun around. "

"The hangar!" The officer replied. "The prisoners!"

Revan turned back to the hologram when he heard Mara Jade chuckling. "By now I'm guessing that our second ship has boarded yours and has found the Jedi we seek."

Revan glanced over at his helmsman, who nodded slowly. "A group of Jedi have just destroyed unit HK-47.

The Dark Lord looked at the security feed that displayed the hangar and saw that it was true. Several Jedi were ushering Revan Jr. and Arra onto a star ship so they could escape.

"Surrender to the New Jedi Order, Darth Revan, or we will destroy your ship," Mara threatened.

He turned back to her and snickered. "Then you're in for one hell of a fight," he sneered. "Cut the feed."

Mara Jade's image vanished and Revan turned away. "Summon the main fleet to our location."

"Yes milord," an officer replied.

Revan turned away from the bridge and stalked out of the room. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

---------------------------------------

The two small star ships that had assaulted the _Spirit of Rakata _were now joined together by a boarding tube. Revan and Arra were safely transferred to the main ship, where they were greeted by two Jedi guards.

"Our leader is in the next room," one of them told Revan. "She wishes an audience with you."

Revan nodded and proceeded into the adjoining room, Arra on his heels. There were seven Jedi on board the bridge of the ship. Mara Jade was sitting in the captain's chair, while the other six Jedi were manning communications, navigation, weapons, and shields.

Mara Jade turned to face Revan and Arra. She held out her hand in greeting, which Revan shook firmly. She studied his face calmly. It was a slight shock to see how close Revan resembled his father. The only difference between them was their eye color. Once her inspection was complete, she spoke. "My name is Mara Jade," she informed him. "I have been ordered by the Jedi Council to escort you and your padawan to our base of operations, outside the empire."

"No," he said firmly, shaking his head. "This could be our only chance! We need to stop Revan, now!"

"Kyle," Mara said, turning to face a Jedi who was station at the weapons' station. "What is the _Spirit of Rakata's _status?"

The Jedi, Kyle, a middle aged man with black curly hair and a slight stubble growing on his chin, responded quickly. "They're leaking fuel," he reported. "If we ignite the gas, the ship will be caught in the explosion. The Dark Lord won't survive."

"Do it!" She ordered.


	6. Chapter VI

**Father & Son**

**Chapter VI: **

Revan Shan watched through the front window of the _Jade Knight _as the _Spirit of Rakata _went up in a blaze of flames. Nothing could pry his eyes away from the dieing ship as it was slowly dragged closer and closer to the atmosphere of Ison. The captain of the ship, Mara Jade looked at him curiously, unsure of what his reaction would be. Arra was curious as well, but for different reasons. Mara's was curious as to what Revan's reaction would be to watching his father die. Arra knew better. Revan had never been slowed down by the idea of his father's death. It had been his life long goal; now it was gone.

Revan had trained since boyhood so that he could one day challenge his father and shatter the Sith Empire. His fall to the dark side, his return to the light, and his acceptance of the balance had all been in preparation for a one on one duel between him and his father. The idea that it would be this way had never occurred to him. It seemed wrong; wrong that this fight should be in space between ships.

"Mara!" someone called. Mara Jade turned to face her helmsman. "Sith Interdictor ship approaching; Leviathan class. Its ID signature identifies it as the _Executor!_"

"How long before they're in firing range?"

"A minute or so. We won't have the time to make the jump to lightspeed."

"I want Jason and Kory on the turrets. Tell them to destroy any fighters. We're not taking prisoners today!"

"Yes ma'am!" the helmsman replied.

"Jorra," she called to the navigational officer. "Make the jump to lightspeed as soon as possible! Coryn, I want main torpedo's ready. If we get a chance to take down a second interdictor ship today, we're taking it!"

Revan was impressed by Mara's quick military mind, seeing as how these were the exact same moves he'd make in battle. " Before he could comment, she came up to him and said, "I'm sorry for the delay in information, but this situation requires my complete attention. If it's alright with you, I request that you allow an escort to take you to your rooms until the fight is over."

"You realize that the entire Sith Fleet will converge on this position in a matter of days, right? Anything in this star system is lost?"

Mara nodded. "The Resistance has already relocated. We informed them of the Sith threat several days ago."

"Mara, two more interdictor ships! Hydra class!"

Revan swore as he moved to look at the helmsman's computer, much to Mara's annoyance. "Excuse me!" she interjected. "This is a serious matter and needs our undivided attention."

"It's the _Gladiator _and the _Lark,_" he muttered. He turned to Mara who was scowling at him furiously. "This is a KX-2980 freighter, right?" He asked. She merely nodded in response.

"Let Arra take over as helmsman. She's be piloting a KX-2900 since she was a kid. She can pilot this better than anyone you've got."

"You can't know that," Mara snapped at him.

"I'll bet you my connection to the Force she can," he replied.

Mara looked at Jorra and then to Arra and then back at Revan. "No," she replied curtly. "Jorra, I want us in hyperspace as soon as possible."

"We'll be in their tractor beams by then!" Jorra replied.

"Incoming fighters!" Someone called.

Jorra looked back at her computer screen and swore. "Incoming Korriban Corvette. ID says it's the _Sadow_."

"We've got four warships breathing down our neck," Revan hissed.

"Mara, the _Jade Striker _slipped away into Hyperspace," the communications officer reported.

"Good," Mara said, silently thanking the Force.

Suddenly, the ship was struck and began to rock violently. Revan struggled to keep his footing, while several of the officers fell out of their chairs. "Report!" Mara ordered.

"Starboard ion cannon down. Deflector shields at seventy-eight percent!"

"Convert all shield power to the hyperdrive," Arra ordered. "We can get some distance and then slip into hyperspace."

"We'd be dead without shields!" Coryn, the weapon's officer snapped.

"We'll be dead even faster if we stay here," Revan retorted dryly. He turned to Mara. "We've got four heavy warships on top of us, plus a squad of SSF fighters. We'll never be able to hold them off!"

"Entering hyperspace in four minutes!" Jorra interrupted.

"Too long!" Arra insisted.

"Jorra move!" Revan ordered.

The young Jedi stood her ground, but Revan moved in and hauled her out of her seat. Arra slid in quickly and said a word of thanks before turning her attention to the controls. Mara moved in to stop them, but Revan threw her, as well as two other Jedi back with the Force.

"Got it!" Arra cried.

The stars around the ship began to blur before the zipped passed the ship. The _Jade Knight _escaped into the vast corridors of hyperspace, leaving an enraged Sith fleet behind.

Arra smiled, quite pleased with herself as Mara approached her, still massaging the spot on her head where she had landed from Revan's attack. "Well done," the Jedi remarked, stunned by Arra's display of piloting skills.

---------------------------------------

Arra moved instinctively to block the small stun charge that the hovering remote sent at her with her lightsaber. Her eyes were closed, but she could still see the small droid. It moved to her left and she moved in unison with it, bringing the weapon up to deflect another charge.

Revan watched her with little interest. She had been deflecting charges for the better half of the hour and had proved to be quite adept at it. He was more interested in dissecting the T3 unit's memory core, but found it impossible with the mediocre equipment on board. He couldn't even build himself a new lightsaber with what they had. He mourned the loss of his old weapon. It had been with him for years now and it had contained the valuable Solari crystal that had been his father's.

It didn't matter though. His father was dead. There was no need for him to fight anymore. These new Jedi and the Resistance could find the Star Forge and put an end to the Sith Empire once and for all. His part was done.

His thoughts were interrupted when as the door to the room slid open and Mara Jade entered the room. Arra opened her eyes and deactivated the remote before closing down her lightsaber. Mara did not look happy, though according to Carth's description, Jedi never did. "We have orders to return to our base of operations," she told Revan. "The Jedi Council would like to speak with you."

"Where is your base?" he asked.

She shrugged. "About three thousand lightyears passed the outer rim. It's a space station, so it's constantly moving. Every Jedi has a data chip that has an encrypted version of the station's trajectory. That's how we've avoided the Empire for so long."

"Smart," he remarked. "So you've been hiding in unknown space for twenty years. Why come back now?"

"The Jedi left to rebuild their forces so we could successfully aid the Republic in the battle against the Sith."

"Good job," he said sarcastically. "Except there's no Republic to aid anymore. It fell over nineteen years ago!"

"We're more than aware of the Republic's current state," she snapped at him. "Its fall couldn't be helped. Our goal is to eliminate the Sith Empire and restore it."

"Well Revan's dead," Revan Jr. replied. "You waited twenty years to pull off a tactical maneuver with two freighters. Doesn't take too many men to crew two freighters does? Did it really take the Jedi twenty years to gather forty supporters."

"How dare you!" Mara hissed. "For your information, the cloaking device that shielded our ships from sight was only developed a year ago. Without it, Revan's demise would have been impossible."

"You could have made do without a stealth field," he retorted.

"The Jedi weren't supposed to come out of hiding for another three years, Revan Shan!" Mara thundered. "We came to save you! If it wasn't for you, the Jedi wouldn't have been exposed and the Sith wouldn't have the slightest clue that we were still out there!"

"And Darth Revan would still be alive."

"He would have been dealt with in time. You couldn't understand how much we've done to fight the Sith in the last generation. The Resistance wouldn't have lasted half as long as it has without the Jedi!"

"How do you figure that?" Arra asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"We've sent support to the Resistance for years! Remember the Battle of Talravin, where the Sith had two fully armed warships and SSF fighters and the Resistance only had two squads of Stardog fighters? You were outnumbered ten to one and you still came away with a win. How?" She didn't wait long for a response. "It was due to the abilities of Jedi Master Drallin. His Battle Meditation wiped out the Sith."

"I was in one of those Stardogs," Revan sneered. "There was no Jedi Master near that planet. I would have sensed it."

"What about the battles on Onderon? I believe you led a small strike force into the palace and killed King Vaklu. There were armed patrols and dark Jedi everywhere. How did twelve soldiers manage to escape alive?"

"There was no Jedi Master near Onderon."

"I believe you also took part in the final battle on Vjun. You were what, fourteen at the time? How was it that a teenaged boy managed to kill a hardened Sith warlord, who had been stronger in the Force than his master?"

"He had hurt Dustil. I had to protect him."

"Don't play games, Revan Shan! You felt the Force run through you like never before that day. It guided your hand and gave you the strength you needed to defeat the dark side."

"I would have sensed a Jedi Master's involvement!" he declared hotly.

"Even if he was trying to keep himself concealed? Mara pointed out.

"Even if he was trying to keep himself concealed!" Revan insisted.

Mara groaned and closed her eyes. _To a Jedi, there is no emotion. There is peace. _She thought to herself. She opened her eyes and looked Revan directly in the eyes. "How is it that you tread so dangerously close to the dark side, yet you resist its seductive ways with such ease?"

Revan hadn't expected such a rapid change in subject and it took him a moment to re-gather his wits. "You say the Jedi have been watching me, yet they do not know of _my _fall to the dark side."

"It is well known that you fell to the teachings of the Sith for a short time, but you were quickly redeemed. How?"

Revan shook his head. "It's not like there was any great secret or technique that can be used on all fallen Jedi, Mara Jade. It was a simple matter or trial and error."

"Trial and error?" she repeated.

He nodded. "As a child, I yearned to understand my father's fall to the dark side and why he was what he was. I tried to understand the dark side, while remaining faithful to the light. The dark side consumed me, as it consumed others. Once I was redeemed, I learned to walk in between both the light and dark. The results were fantastic. I could draw on either side for power, while being loyal to myself instead of the Force. I had all the power that the dark side had to offer, but without all of the insecurity, the fear, and the greed that goes with it; a perfect balance."

"But you fell to the dark side once," she pointed out. "This path will lead you back to it."

Revan shook his head. "The balance slakes the thirst for power that goes along naturally with using the dark side, but the light keeps me from becoming a monster. Believe me when I say it is far more preferable to being adherently loyal to one side."

Mara was silent as she mulled over this new idea. "I will reflect on this," she told him. "In the mean time, I believe it would be beneficial if I explained to you and your apprentice what to expect once we reach the station."

She gestured for them to take a seat before she sat down in one of the passenger chairs that lined the wall. "The Jedi have been building up their forces over the last twenty years, as I explained. Their first goal was to make up for the damage that they caused by unleashing Darth Revan back into the universe, instead of ending the threat when they had the chance."

"The planets he visited whilst looking for the Star Maps?" Revan interjected.

"The planets he destroyed," she corrected. "The wookiees have been forced into forced labor and war since he handed Kashyyyk to the brute Chundar. The kolto supply on Manaan is all that kept the selkath from being conquered by the Sith. Once it was gone, the Sith walked in and enslaved them. Tatooine's hunters were all captured and forced to become scouts for the Sith on Myrrk. And Dantooine… the planet's still nothing but a crater!"

"What did the Jedi do?" Arra inquired. "To help, I mean?"

"We've done what we can. Ships carrying wookiee slaves have been raided and the wookiees have been brought to a safe haven in the outer regions. Selkath who were forced to become underwater scouts were located and retrieved. The hunters of Tatooine were rounded up, but most had already been killed."

"Wait, wookiees, selkath, and men with hunting experience," Arra paused.

"You sent them to become soldiers for the Resistance!" Revan gasped, suddenly on his feet and pointing a finger of accusation. "The first squad that led the rebellion on Alderaan was made up of wookiees, selkath, and scouts!"

"Exactly!" Mara said with a smile. "You see my point now? The Jedi started the Resistance movement. We freed the first of the slaves who would go on to become top ranking officers."

"I don't believe it," Arra breathed. "The Jedi?"

"But there was another motive behind helping them, wasn't there?" Revan realized as he spoke.

Mara nodded. "It is how we've built up our forces," she replied. "I hadn't been born yet, but one of the Jedi Masters came up with the plan. We found hundreds of Force sensitive children in the first days of the Empire. The Sith made it easy. Slaves who had Force potential were separated from the normal ones. We merely offered them Jedi training instead of the Sith."

"How many Jedi are there?" Revan asked, realizing for the first time the profound effects that the Jedi may have in the closing days of the Empire.

"The Jedi space station is home to more than twelve thousand Jedi, and more come every year."

"Revan!" Arra gasped. "That's enough to…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"We've avoided detection using Force field dampeners that were designed by a brilliant Verpine Jedi."

"I'd like to meet him," Revan said enthusiastically.

"And I'm sure he would be interested in meeting with you," Mara replied. "But I'm sure you've guessed that we're not telling you this for fun."

Revan quickly became serious again and nodded. "Why did you save us?"

"The Jedi Council will be able to tell you more than I, but it is common knowledge amongst the Jedi community that the son of Revan will lead the assault on Coruscant."

"What?!" Revan and Arra cried in unison.

"Why me?"

"Why him?" 

Mara smirked at their reaction. "I do not know why," she replied. "Personally I think it would be best if I led the assault, seeing as how I've infiltrated Coruscant several times, but it is neither here, nor there."

Revan frowned. He detected the slightest bit of resentment in her voice. "You're confident in your abilities." It was a fact, not a question.

"I am," she agreed.

"Yet you are only a Jedi Knight?"

"The Masters all speak quite highly of my skill and military finesse."

"I'm sure they do," Revan said approvingly. "To be able to take down a fully armed Star Forge capital ship with only two KX-2980 class freighters shows skills beyond that of most of the Imperial Grand Admirals."

"Thank you," she said, though Revan could tell that she felt she deserved such praise.

"I would be honored to test my abilities against your own once we reach the station."

"If there is time, I would be more than happy to train you," Mara replied with a nod.

Revan turned away from her to face Arra because he could not hide the smile that had broken out across his face. This Jedi was so arrogant and conceited that she couldn't even sense the power he was radiating all around the room. Arra has having just as much trouble as he was.

"We'll arrive at the station in a couple of days," Mara told them as she stood up to leave. "Best get comfortable."

She left the room and the two shared a good laugh. "What a conceited little shutta," Arra commented.

"She's good, but she's way too aware of it."

"You could kill her in a duel."

"I don't even have a lightsaber and I could still win," he stated.

"Well, it'll be an interesting day when your 'training' starts up, won't it?"

"Yes," he replied. "Interesting indeed."


End file.
